Romance on the Road
by burtonfan422
Summary: Sam and Luna got a gig to open for Smooch and invite Lincoln and Tabby along. While on route Lincoln and Tabby manage to learn new things about each other. Note: This is not something I typically write but they say to go outside your comfort zone, rated T for suggested content and brief nudity, nothing too graphic


Sixteen-year-old Lincoln was in his room working on another art project when he heard a car pull up into the driveway. Curious to see who was visiting, he looked out his window and saw a rather large van that most certainly was not Vanzilla in the front of the house. This one had a large image of Mick Swagger and a unicorn on the side. Excitement filled his heart as he immediately rushed downstairs.

Lily and the twins were already downstairs playing a peaceful game of Hungry, Hungry Hippos (it was one of Lily's favorites). Lincoln answered the door when the bell rang and there stood Luna and Sam.

"Hey fam!" exclaimed Luna as she gave Lincoln a great big hug on account that it had been three months since they had last seen each other. Lily and the twins got up from their game to give their older sister and her girlfriend a major hug. Lucy and Lisa came down upon hearing Luna's voice and even though they weren't major fans of the concept, they joined in on the hug as well.

The younger siblings showed the rocker's in and they sat down together right as the parents entered the room.

"Luna! This is certainly a pleasant surprise! Sam, it's good to see you too, how're things going?" asked Rita.

"Are you girls eating alright?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We're doing just fine guys! Yeah, for rockers, we eat well. Actually, there is something to report," answered Sam.

"You're not in some kind of trouble, are you?" asked Lola.

"Oh no, far from it. We got an awesome gig to open for Smooch over in Detroit!" answered Luna happily.

"That's wonderful! You're working so hard in the music industry, and moving up in it too!" Lynn Sr. said happily, clapping his hands.

"Well unfortunately, Chunk got himself a bad bug and can't be our roadie and help us out on this gig," said Sam looking at her feet glumly. Here everyone started looking down. They all liked Chunk and knew that he would always look after Luna and Sam when they had to go on the road.

"Wow. Poor guy," answered Lucy.

"Yeah, and well, I know we're asking a lot here but we were going to ask Lincoln here if maybe he'd like to be a substitute roadie for us instead?" asked Luna. Lincoln's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously! For another chance to meet Smooch I'd love to! Can I Mom, Dad?"

"Well, I guess that would be a good thing for Lincoln, sure, that's fine," answered Rita.

"That sounds like a fun idea! But that means you girls will have to be in charge of him!" added Lynn Sr.

"Dad! I'm sixteen!"

"You're still my baby bro!" replied Luna who then ruffled his hair. Sam had a giggle about that.

The next day, Lincoln got his own guitar and some clothes and tablet into Luna and Sam's van and found somebody was joining them. She was his age, had black hair with a purple streak. She wore a T-shirt with Aerosmith on it, a purple skirt and sandals so he noticed that her toenails were painted black and she had a toe ring. In addition, she had a few earrings, a nose ring and a choker similar to Luna's.

"Tabby?" he exclaimed.

"Hey Lincoln! Looks like we're traveling together. Luna asked if I could play drums for this gig! It'll be awesome getting to open for Smooch!" she said, and before Lincoln knew how to respond she wrapped him up in a great big hug. One that actually caused his feet to leave the ground.

"Well looks like you two know we're all traveling together," observed Sam as she and Luna walked up.

"Hey Tabs, where's your boots? I thought you always wore your white boots while performing?" asked Luna.

"Oh yeah, I already packed them in the car, these dogs just needed air, y'know?" responded Tabby. Luna nodded understandingly and the four of them got into the car. Tabby was sitting next to Lincoln and shared an ear bud from her iPod with him.

"You like Weird Al also, huh?" he asked her.

"Oh sure, he's got some great songs!" replied Tabby happily.

"So, are you and Liam still talking to each other? I know you two never really dated outside that Sadie Hawkins dance, and he doesn't talk about you too much so I guess I just wanted to know if you two still get along," asked Lincoln.

"Oh sure, we never dated like you said, but we stayed on friend terms. He's a cool guy," replied Tabby.

"I love his family's farm!" said Sam from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, but I'll keep my distance from live chickens, thank you very much," said Luna with a shudder. They continued traveling, listening to music, talking to each other, Tabby and Lincoln found out that there was a lot that the two of them actually had in common. They were major fans of John Williams, and Tabby was into Ace Savvy as well and was even working on a few songs dedicated to the character. Lincoln thought that was an amazing idea. That's about when he realized that Tabby was holding his hand.

They unpacked their van at the hotel Smooch had made reservations for them, Lincoln was going to be staying in one room while the girls stayed in the adjoining room, it was one of those situations where a door easily connected them together. After getting themselves situated, they went back to the van where their musical instruments still were, Tabby now had on her boots and purple jacket. They came to the auditorium and quickly made their way backstage, Luna and Sam showing their tickets while Lincoln and Tabby helped load the equipment in.

They opened for Smooch to great applause, Lincoln probably wasn't as great at his guitar as Sam and Luna were but he kept a decent beat. Then it was time for Smooch to take the stage, the four of them had been given VIP seats and at one point were even allowed back up onstage to perform with the band. Apparently, Smooch still remembered Luna and Lincoln from Royal Woods and were overjoyed to have them there and actually asked the four friends to perform a song with them. It was an experience never to be forgotten! The four of them were then given signed posters.

After the concert was over, it was reasonably late and they decided they just wanted to tuck in for the night. Lincoln went into his room, showered, got into his pajamas and turned on the TV to see if they were showing any "ARRRGH!" reruns. He was in luck with that, and decided to just kick back and watch his show before falling asleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, wondering which of the girls that could be and what they wanted. Turned out it was Tabby, wearing a Smooch nightgown, but she still had her piercings.

"Hey Lincoln, I think Sam and Luna might want to be alone for the night, is it okay if I stay here with you?" she asked, closing the door behind her. Lincoln was surprised, here was this girl asking if she could stay in his room, granted he had bunked with his sister's multiple times, but they were family so this was different.

"Well, okay, but I don't know if that couch unfolds into a second bed," he replied.

"Oh, that's not necessary, I don't mind sharing a bed with you," answered Tabby who moved closer to Lincoln's bed. Lincoln skootched over nervously and patted the open side of his bed suggesting that she lie down there. She obliged and got under the covers with him and turned her attention to the television.

"You watch this show regularly?" she asked.

"Oh sure, it's one of my favorites. Something about hunting the supernatural always got me going," he replied suddenly feeling at ease.

"Yeah, it looks cool. Tell me, you've been dating anyone lately?" asked Tabby curiously. Lincoln thought that was an unusual change in subject, but he decided the polite thing to do was to answer.

"Well, I dated Girl Jordan for a while, but we broke up a little over a year ago. That was sad, she was always nice to me. I'm still friends with Stella, but nothing beyond that. Most of my family thought I'd get together with Ronnie Anne, but as it stands, we're just friends, it's embarrassing, I think most of her family wanted us to get together as well. I see this girl Renee at comic conventions from time to time, we had a rough start when we first met, but we managed to become friends, but no, we're not a couple," said Lincoln, he was surprised at how much he revealed.

"Hey, that's okay, I mean, life happens, y'never know where the road is going to take you. But y'know something? Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you, and I feel bad that you and Girl Jordan broke up," Tabby replied, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

"What was that for? And what do you mean any girl would be lucky to have me? I mean, I technically stood you up at that Sadie Hawkins' dance five years ago," he asked.

"We were kids, and you were in an awkward situation, you tried your best to make up for it. The reason I think any girl would be lucky to have you, is because you're a sweet guy. In fact, honestly, I kind of like you," said Tabby who suddenly blushed. Lincoln looked over at her and held her hand, gently, just to let her know it was okay. She smiled; the television was still playing but neither of them was paying attention to it now. They leaned towards each other and kissed each other on the lips. Lincoln tasted cherry chap stick on her lips but then felt a tugging on his shirt and saw that she was unbuttoning it. He pulled back.

"Something wrong luv?" Tabby asked, worried that she suddenly made Lincoln uncomfortable.

"Well no, I just don't know if that's such a good idea right now," he answered sheepishly.

"Why is that? Can I ask?"

"Well, we don't have protection and my sister and her girlfriend are in the next room." Tabby nodded understandingly, reached into her nightgown and pulled out a single condom.

"Been carrying this in my bra, Mum insists I have it with me, makes her feel safe, but I've never had a need for it until now. Besides if we keep the telly on, nobody's going to pay attention," she replied. Lincoln felt as though he didn't need any further encouragement, he quickly began to unbutton his shirt while Tabby began to remove her nightgown. Lincoln was not the least bit surprised to see that her underwear was colored like the British flag or that she had a navel piercing.

The next morning, the two teenagers were lying peacefully in the hotel bed together clothed in nothing but the blankets draped over them (unless one counted Tabby's jewelry). Their feet stuck out at the bottom of the blankets, Tabby's toe ring easily visible, one might have imagined them playing footsies before falling asleep. Their arms were gently wrapped around each other.

Lincoln was the first to awake, he looked at Tabby, smiled and kissed her on the lips. That caused her to stir and slowly open her eyes. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Mornin' Link," she said a little groggily.

"Good morning to you too Tabby," he replied, he didn't want this moment to end, it felt all too perfect. But he didn't get much choice. The door opened and there stood Sam holding Tabby's day clothes.

"Hey Tabs, y'left your day clothes in our room and-" Sam stopped talking when she saw the scene before her as Tabby and Lincoln attempted in vain to cover themselves while blushing uncontrollably.

"Uh, I'm going to close this door. You two are going to get dressed and I'm going to try to forget what I just saw," she replied embarrassed as she tossed the clothes right towards Tabby and quickly closed the door. Tabby and Lincoln quickly got dressed, not worried about what the other one was going to see considering the events of last night then Luna came in covering her eyes.

"Sam just told me, are you two decent?" she asked.

"It's alright Lunes, we're dressed now," answered Tabby. Luna uncovered her eyes.

"We won't talk about this, I get it, we're all human, we've got urges, but I hope y'used safety precautions," she said. The sixteen-year-old's nodded. Luna looked relieved as she told them when they'd be leaving. Tabby and Lincoln sat down on the bed. Tabby took something from her wallet.

"Here, I want you to have this, to remember me by, just know, wherever the road takes you, you'll always be my first. And no matter what, you'll always be my friend," said Tabby as she handed Lincoln a commemorative coin with Mick Swagger on it.

"Thanks Tabby. I think I'd like you to have something to remember me by. Because you'll always be my first and I hope you can always consider me a friend," replied Lincoln as he handed her a commemorative coin with Ace Savvy on it. They hugged each other again, and shared another kiss.


End file.
